


New Meets Old

by EDM4276



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 18:48:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16938702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EDM4276/pseuds/EDM4276
Summary: Ellie introduces Nick to her high school friend Heather, who is dating Ellie's former arch-enemy, Commander Buckner.





	New Meets Old

**Author's Note:**

> I was rewatching old episodes, and this popped into my head after 15X24. Takes place after 16X08. I have mixed feelings about it, and it's not super well edited, but here you go.

“So you’re finally introducing me to your high school friend?” Nick asked her. They were driving to a Georgetown bar, Ellie at the wheel. She always drove when they went to the bar - Nick had finally figured out that she couldn’t get drunk. He knew she still wouldn’t have more than one or two drinks despite the fact, but she always insisted on driving anyway. 

“Buckner will be there too,” Ellie reminded him, “And you’ve met him before.”

“Doesn’t count. I met him at work, and that was before we were dating,” Nick retorted quickly. 

“Okay, fine,” Ellie said, “In all seriousness, Nick?” She asked, and waited until he turned to look at her as she focussed on the road ahead. 

“I’m nervous about this,” she admitted in a breath. Nick was surprised. He couldn’t believe she’d finally said it aloud. He knew Ellie had been nervous about introducing him to them, and also knew why, at least, he thought she did. 

“Why, El? Do you really think I’d think differently of you because of anything they say? And if you really think they will say anything you don’t want me to hear, why are we doing this?” 

Ellie sighed, and tapped her thumbs on the wheel as she concentrated on the road - or at least, as she used that as an excuse to not answer him. The truth was, she didn’t know the answer to his questions. She knew Heather wouldn’t say anything she didn’t want repeated, and she didn’t think Buckner would. Thomas and Heather had started dating a few months back, and Heather had wanted them to go on a double date practically since that time. Ellie had even hung out with Heather and Thomas since - without Nick - and she and Thomas got along well these days. Not just for Heather’s sake, either - Ellie found that she was at peace with their past. Holding grudges was too much effort, but for some reason, letting Nick in on this part of her childhood felt more intimate, and made her feel more vulnerable, than anything they had done so far, even in over six months of dating. She knew she was over thinking, but she found she couldn’t help it - sometimes the analyst qualities in her took over, no matter how much she wanted to turn them off.

Nick finally broke the train of her thoughts, “What are you thinking about, El?” He could always tell when she was thinking. 

She sighed, “Wishing I wasn’t nervous about this. I know I shouldn’t be, Nick. But I am, and I can’t control that.” She pulled into a parking space on the street outside the bar they were supposed to go to. Nick put a hand on hers before she got out of the car. 

“Hold on a sec, El,” He asked softly, “Let’s talk about this. If you’re that nervous about me meeting your friends, we can back out. Say there was a case or something,” he finished. It was hard for him to say. He wanted her to trust him, to want him to meet her friends, to be involved in all aspects of her life. 

“El?” He asked carefully, “Is this because of how I reacted on that ship when we met Buckner?” 

“No, Nick,” she said, “No, it has nothing to do with that. What you said about Buckner actually helped me heal, and I appreciate it.” 

“I’m glad,” he said quietly, “Because I didn’t mean to make light of anything you’ve been through, El. Not then, and definitely not now. But,” he paused, and she nodded, giving him permission to continue, “I’d say you came out on top. You’ve worked your ass off, and look at you now, kick ass federal agent,” He grinned at her, squeezing her hand. 

Ellie couldn’t help but return his smile, and he thought it was genuine, “Okay,” she said, “With that ringing endorsement, let’s do this.” He got out, and she let him open the car door for her. He had a thing about that when they went out, and because she knew he knew that she was a “kick ass federal agent,” as he said, she let him do the chivalrous routine…occasionally. He knew it was a privilege, and he was smiling, even smirking a little, as he opened the door and offered her his hand. She had found a quiet street to park on, and since there was no one around, he leant in for a quick kiss after he closed the door. She pressed the key to lock the car, and he took her hand, leading her to the bar.

Nick squeezed Ellie’s hand one final time before he opened the door for her. She gestured to where Heather and Thomas were sitting at a table for four by the window, but he’d seen the Commander, and started walking in that direction before she could finish pointing them out. 

Heather got up to meet her with a hug, and Thomas, after, Ellie noted, eyeing Nick carefully, hugged her too. “Good to see you, Ellie,” Thomas said, letting her go. 

“And you,” Ellie smiled, relaxing as Nick pulled her chair out for her. 

“Even though you missed the reunion…again,” Thomas added, emphasis on the last word. 

Ellie rolled her eyes, “I knew you were going to say that. Sorry, sorry, but you know, when terrorists capture the director of the agency you work for, that has to come first.” 

“You got him though, right?” Thomas asked. 

“Yeah, we got him,” Ellie said with finality. 

“And you’ll both be at the next reunion, right?” Heather pushed a little, watching the blush creep up on Ellie’s face. 

“We’ll see,” Ellie said, taking Nick’s hand. She didn’t usually do public displays of affection, and he looked at her curiously, but didn’t say anything. He figured she just wanted the reassurance, so he squeezed. 

“So are you in DC permanently, Commander?” Nick asked, changing the subject into safer waters. 

“Yes. I’ve got two more years until this contract is up, so they put me in the Pentagon. We’ll see whether or not I reenlist.” 

“What do they have you doing?” Nick listened while Thomas explained, and Heather and Ellie started a separate conversation. Nick’s ears twigged when he heard “…Goat yoga…” 

“You’re going to do that again? Seriously?” Nick interrupted. 

“Come on, Nick, you had fun the second and third times,” Ellie narrowed her eyes at him. The third time had been what Nick dubbed as their first official date. He had taken her out for dinner afterwords, and insisted on paying for both dinner and drinks. Ellie had looked at him as they stood outside the restaurant after dinner, remembering the conversation between her, him, and McGee after she and Thomas had been out for dinner and drinks, and Thomas had paid. She’d also been thinking about how he had said single men and women couldn’t just be friends. 

“So what are we, Nick?” She had asked, “Was this a date? Are we friends?” 

“What do you think?” He’d responded. She’d looked him in the eye. His eyes had been darker than usual, and focussed intently on her. 

“I think it feels very date-like,” she’d said. 

“Whereas it didn’t feel date like when you and Commander Buckner went out for drinks and dinner together?” Nick had asked. There was a lilt of teasing in his voice, but she had known it was a serious question. 

“No,” Ellie had said quietly, “We were never going to be any more than friends, as far as I was concerned.” 

“Whereas you and me…?” Nick had trailed off into the question. 

Ellie had let out a breath before responding, “Whereas you and me…” she agreed, then finally added, “Can we talk? Somewhere that’s not a public street? My place?” He’d nodded, so he had driven them back to her house, where they had talked well into the night. 

“Okay,” he said, back in the present, “The second and third times weren’t so bad. Mainly because you didn’t ditch me those times.”

“Goat yoga?” Thomas asked, “What the hell is goat yoga?” 

“It’s yoga…” Ellie began, “with adorable,” she continued before Nick could cut her off, “little baby goats. It’s fun, right Heather?” 

“It is fun,” Heather agreed, “Our next double date?” 

Thomas looked at Nick, who rolled his eyes, but nodded, “Okay, I’m in if Commander Buckner is.” 

“Commander Buckner is in, I guess,” Thomas said. 

“Excellent,” Ellie grinned, and the foursome clinked glasses. It turned out to be a fun evening, Ellie thought as she and Nick walked back to her car. The group had had a lot in common, and neither the past, nor work, had come up in conversation. 

“I thought that went well,” Nick said aloud. 

“Yeah,” she agreed, “Yeah, it did. Sorry I got so weird earlier.” 

“It’s why I love you,” he said, putting an arm around her. She looked at him sideways. It was the first time he had said the words, and for him to drop them like that…as part of a conversation where her… less lovable attributes reared their ugly head…Ellie knew he meant it. 

“Well that works well,” she responded quietly, thoughtfully, “Because I love you too.”

“Mmmm,” he replied, “Let’s get home then,” he opened her car door, “and celebrate that.” He winked, and she laughed. He really did bring out the best in her.


End file.
